new_bot_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Kingdom
Overview The''' Dragon Kingdom', officially recognized as '''The Draconic People's Republic', is one of the many race kingdoms of Bot City. It is highly recognized as being one of the only kingdoms capable of exporting volcanic rock, and is feared as a very large, powerful, and unpredictable kingdom. Its capital possesses over 47,000 dragons, with the kingdom as a whole possessing over 13,000,000. The kingdom has sustained a steady source of power from burning garbage, which they import from other kingdoms, primarily humans. Their land is extremely rich with rubies, which they export en masse for a large profit. While most of the kingdom speaks solely Draconic, alternative regions speak variations of Eldritch and Thuum as well. These are not recognized as official languages, but recognized regional languages. Their government is a dictatorship, lead by a Dragonlord, who is selected every five thousand years via a series of challenges. The current leader of the kingdom is Zoiphun Taypa, recognized via trials as Zoiphun, Champion of the Yellow, and officially recognized later as Zoiphun the Dragonlord. The kingdom's officially recognized confidant is Dodhall Myarthenandir, recognized via trials as Dodhall, Eater of All. The kingdom's ambassador is Ceozzi Ramriarth, officially recognized as Ceozzi, Eater of Bunnies. Natural World Bodies of Water Due to the boiling climate of the kingdom, no water is available inland in the forms of lakes or streams. Instead of this, the land is surrounded by ocean, which is pumped through the kingdom to produce steam, mostly for cooking and cleaning purposes. Some people choose to use this steam for bathing, though most do not. The entire kingdom is surrounded by the The Emerald Sea. The most prominant geographical point of the surrounding water is the Primm Gulf, where the land dips inward, allowing water to form a sort of isolated beach. This is an extremely common day trip and tourist point. What the land lacks in water, it makes up for in massive lakes of lava and ash. Prominent Features of the Landscape The Dragon Kingdom is mainly known for its volcanoes, of which it has a natural separate 1,203. It boasts this frequently, as no other kingdom compares to this amount of volcanic activity. The kingdom thrives off of the volcanoes and uses them as a staple item of life. Many professions revolve around the volcanoes. Common Plants Though most plants are completely incapable of growing, some plants have adapted to the scorching climate of the kingdom. The most commonly known plants are the Virgin's Grapevine - colocasia platyphylla - and Black Felonwood - populus undulatum. Virgin's Grapevine is a mildly invasive species that grows all over the kingdom and is difficult to remove. However, its produce can be used to make very rare wine that is extremely valued outside of the kingdom. Black Felonwood, on the other hand, is one of the only species of tree in the kingdom. It is completely fireproof and produces a very dark black wood. It also has bright red sap, leading some to muse that the tree is bleeding. Rare Plants The rarest plant in the kingdom is the Cart Bitterweed - panicum lappa. It produces a sickly sweet aroma before eating its victim, and is an extremely carnivorous plant. They are noted as very dangerous, but extremely rare. Only three have ever been found, but it is thought that they are not yet extinct, as traces of their nectar are still occasionally found. Poisonous/Medicinal Plants Commonly found poisonous plants are the Spiny Queen Orangeroot - alisma cornuta - and the Swine Buckeye - ajuga officinale. The Spiny Queen Orangeroot appears as a normal tree root commonly blooms under Black Fellonwood to pass itself off as such. However, when touched, it causes extreme rashes. When ingested, it can cause swelling of the throat that leads to choking, suffocation, and even death. The Swine Buckeye blooms in volcanoes, photosynthesizing the volcano's light and heat daringly. It is a large threat to volcano workers, as contact can cause hives, rashes, vomiting, fevers, diarrhea, swelling, migraines, and exhaustion over time. Ingesting this plant has proven extremely fatal. Workers are trained to look out for and avoid this plant, though some volcanoes are overrun with them. However, the oil of the Buckeye, when refined, has proven a miracle cure to many different illnesses. Common Animals/Creatures Three very common animals of the kingdom are the chach '''- caridea vulpes - the '''pruffot - peramata altephalus - and the plyvlet '''- papio delphis. The chach and pruffot are common household pets. They are both extremely fluffy, with the chach having wings as well, and the pruffot having a very long tail. They are very lovable and owned by many, recognized as the cats and dogs of the Dragon Kingdom. The plyvlet, however, is a type of cattle, and is commonly eaten as the main meat of the kingdom, similarly to cows. Rare Animals/Creatures Notably rare and endangered creatures are the '''drepsuvese - odocoileus aureus - and the shoir - rana virginiana. Both of these creatures were hunted thoroughly - drepsuvese hunted for its valuable claws, and shoir hunted for their violent nature and tendency to steal food. These creatures are now on the brink of extinction. Locations Natural Formations The Dragon Kingdom is littered with volcanoes, though three central volcanoes are the most notable. They are known as Screaming Precipice, the smallest of the three, Howling Pinnacle, moderately sized, and Roaring Summit, the largest of the three. Working in these volcanoes is very common, though still considered quite honourable. These three volcanoes are the most famous and notable in the kingdom for their heavy amount of job opportunities and resources. Monuments Government Buildings/Castles Train Stations/Airports/Subways/Launch Pads/Highways Shops/Stores Houses/Apartments Cities Travel Restrictions on Travel Dangerous Locations Luxury/Vacation Locations Immigration/Emigration Travel Time Between Locations Common Methods of Travel Affordability of Travel Architecture and Infrastructure Common Building Materials Expensive Building Materials Appearance and Layout of Houses Appearance and Layout of Expensive Houses Appearance and Layout of Typical Shops/Stores Streets/Sidewalks Availability of Plumbing and Sewage Garbage Collection Distribution of Energy Burial Practices Medicine Curable Diseases Incurable Diseases Common Diseases Rare Diseases Availability of Medicine Cost of Medicine Legal Substances Illegal Substances Professions Common Professions Less Common Professions Rare Professions Gender/Racial/Species/Education Restrictions of Professions Unemployment Rate Economy Distribution of Wealth Lifestyle of Average Income Earners Lifestyle of the Poor Lifestyle of the Rich Bartering System History Major World Events Major Wars Major Natural Disasters Age of Civilization Previous Leaders Recent Cultural Shifts/Changes Clothing Cheap Fabrics Expensive Fabrics Lower Class Clothing Styles Middle Class Clothing Styles Upper Class Clothing Styles Difference in Clothing Between Genders Difference in Clothing Between Cultural Groups Food Staple Foods Luxury Foods Availability of Food Local/Regional Dishes Entertainment Professional Sports Hobby/Schoolyard Sports Board Games and/or Card Games Music Styles Common Instruments Common Themes/Subject Matter of Fiction Government/Legal Restrictions on Films, Plays, Novels, Music Affordability of Films, Sports Games, Board Games, Instruments, Books, etc. Law Criminal Justice System Minor Crimes Major Crimes Laws Impacting Daily Life Common Sentences for Crimes Police Behaviour, Uniform, Practices, Powers Prison Conditions Public Opinion of Law Enforcement Politics Leader Prominent Members of Court Secret Government Agencies/Organizations Public Opinion of the Ruler/Government Magic Common Spells Rare Spells Restrictions on Spells Common Magical Skills Rare Magical Skills Common Potions Rare Potions Restrictions on Potions Prevalence of Magic Users Society's Perception of Magic Requirements of Using Magic Technology Availability of Technology Capabilities of Technology Weapon Technology Entertainment Technology Energy Creation Technology Transportation Technology Family Typical Age of Marriage Typical Number of Children Typical Family Dynamic/Structure Attitudes Towards Children Attitudes Towards the Elderly Attitudes Towards Romantic Love Care for Elderly Relatives Care for Children Gender Roles Importance of Birth Order to Family Roles/Inheritance/Profession Education Typical Education Level School Subjects School Environment Availability of Schooling/Education Cost of Education Restrictions on Education due to Gender/Abilities/Species Language Primary/Major Languages Regional/Minor Languages Prevalence of Multilingual/Bilingual People Colloquial Phrases, Slang, and Curses Race and Species Primary/Major Races and/or Species Minority Races and/or Species Dynamics Between Species and/or Races Commonalities Between Species and/or Races Weather Typical Weather Atypical Weather Seasonal Variations of Weather Clothes for Each Season Heating/Cooling Homes Trials History of Trials Age of Entry for Trials When a female dragon turns five or a male dragon turns six, they are cast into The Trials to determine their worth and title. For females, age five is considered the age in which they must prove they have not wasted their life and that they are capable of great things. They must prove from their five years of life that they are worth the kingdom's resources. The prime age for males is six. This age is later than the age of the females, as men are seen as needing more time to develop than females. Stages of Trials Success Rate of Trials Mortality Rate of Trials Titles Societal Views on Trials Society currently has extremely mixed views on the trials. While the majority believe that the trials are necessary and a beautiful moment in life, many believe that the trials are not required and are far too gruesome a practice. However, this has been the case for hundreds of thousands of years, and will likely never change or move beyond the point of controversy. Trial Garments Attire for the trials is divided between genders. However, both uniforms offer a large amount of mobility, allowing for quick and free movement. For females, the outfit consists of a skin tight black bodysuit that ends at the knees and elbows. This outfit is fitted with black athletic shoes and black gloves. The outfit also has shoulder pads for a mild safety advantage. For males, the outfit differs, ending instead at the ankles and wrists, fitted with elbow, shoulder, and knee pads, as it is believed that males require extra protection. Training for Trials From the moment they are hatched and onward, dragons go through immense training to hone their battle skills, survival skills, and natural instincts. This takes up almost all of the dragon's first five to six years. Common forms of training include endurance training, mental training, physical training, flight training, vocal training, and pyro training. All of these skills are required for the trials. Common forms of endurance training include immersing the child in lava or freezing water for long periods of time. While using lava is widely accepted, use of freezing water is extremely controversial, as some believe this training method is too extreme for young children. A previous method included ingesting ice and snow or inserting them into the body through other means, though this practice is now firmly banned. Mental training mainly includes honing reaction times, but can also hone critical thinking. Common practices include tossing rocks to the child extremely quickly, having the child respond to noises in a timed setting, having the child solve complicated puzzles, and having the child dodge objects in a high speed setting. Physical training involves building muscle, speed, agility, stamina, and reflexes. Common practices in this segment include lifting and carrying extremely heavy rocks, running timed laps without use of flight, running obstacle courses, running or carrying weight for extended periods of time, and catching thrown objects. Flight training consists solely of building flight capability. Laps are flown at increasing speeds, weight is placed on the wings to make flying more difficult, flight ability is tested in harsh weather, and wings are pushed to their limits. Flight training is one of the most intensive parts of trial preparation. Vocal training is simple and consists of honing the dragon's roar until it is considered fearsome, powerful, and loud. Favoured roars are as loud as possible and deep in pitch. Growls and snarls are also practiced here. Pyro training is extremely important and hones a dragon's ability to breathe fire and exhale smoke. Use of fire in a projectile setting is tested, with children attempting to hit targets with their breath, as well as children attempting to create as much fire as possible at the highest possible temperatures. This type of training and honing is left to the parents and is not offered in schools or classes. Weapons Common Weapons Rare Weapons Use of Weapons in Daily Life Laws Regarding Weapons Affordability of Weapons Low Class Weapons Middle Class Weapons High Class Weapons Societal View on Weapons Myths and Folklore Common Myths Regional Myths Ancient Folklore Folklore in Modern Society Category:Locations Category:Kingdoms Category:Dragon